Secrets Revealed
by Maya095
Summary: What do you think would have happened had the first Red King never died? Well, here's your answer! The world of Kings and Clans is in for a shock when they find the former Red King, Kagutsu Genji is not dead. With the Green Clan causing mayhem and chaos it's time for an army of the dead to rise up and be heroes. No romance, sorry guys. Set after the anime so no Totsuka or Mikoto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**So I had this idea pop up in my head while I was cooking dinner and I just couldn't resist. I'm beginning to overwhelm myself with all these projects, but oh well. Gotta grasp even the smallest bit of inspiration when it hits you, right? Right! Anyways, here's a new story by me (again). I hope you all enjoy it as it develops and I hope to receive lots of support and even criticism. Thanks~! (I almost forgot the disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN K ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID THAT WAY ALL THEM SEXY BOYS COULD BE MINE, BUT OH WELL!)

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter One**

The Kagutsu Crater was a landmark unlike any other in Japan with so much more mystery, speculation, rumors, and even myths surrounding it. No one really knew how it was formed except for those who were part of a world so different from that of what we see. In this world there are those who receive power born from a stone of unknown origins. This stone was known as The Slate. What did it power? Well, Kings of course. These Kings varied in their ways, set of mind, and even powers. The most powerful known as the Silver, then Gold, Red, Blue, Green, Violet**, and Colorless. These seven Kings used their powers for varying purposes, most of them using them to aid their country for the better.

The Silver King, other wise known as the Immortal King, didn't quite use his powers except for absolute necessity. The Gold King, the King who revealed a person's hidden skills and enhanced them, set in place laws (portraying the Prime Minister so that their world remained secret) and building companies to boost the economy. The Red King, the King of fire and flame, ran and looked over the underground world making sure to keep it moving and yet keeping it from causing damage to the innocent. The Blue King, the one who is a shield and a representation of order, ran a special police force that protected the public and looked after people with similar and yet different special abilities. The Green King, the King of transformation, over looked the maintaining and protection of national parks and protected forests. The Violet King, the King of illusion, looked over the military and some foreign affairs. And lastly, the Colorless King, the one who was seen as a king of change and unpredictability - though he never quite used his powers - did help out the small villages in the mountains that were usually forgotten and neglected by the government.

Now, the people with those special abilities that are different form the Kings? They're called Strains. They are people who also receive their powers from the Slate but are not Kings. They have power, but not as much and their abilities are more varying. While a King has only one power and every King following him will as well, a strain is not that way. A Strain could have mind reading abilities and/or telekinesis while the Red King can only manipulate and create fire.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's simple really. But for you to truly understand, we have to start at the beginning of a certain event...

* * *

"Kagustsu-sama! Run away! They're coming!" Turning briskly a sneer broke across the face of the Red King. Looking and spotting the lone figure clad in blue and weilding a blue aura around a long saber, the King moved to meet the enemy.

"Hibari Jin! Why are you doing this?!" A laugh broke across the space between them.

"Why? All so simple, you don't belong here!" He charged and the two Kings clashed. Red and blue auras met and battled as screams broke out around them. The Red King pushed back at the Blue King and raised the wooden staff encased in a red aura.

"Burn to a crisp you son of a bitch!" A flash of red broke across their vision as the light spread and expanded as a great wave of heat met their flesh. "I won't let you win." The heat grew and grew until it could no longer be contained and exploded into a force so powerful even the Red King could not stop it.

"REMEMBER THAT YOU MADE ME DO THIS, JIN!" And all was black and no more.

* * *

"Captain~! We caught the Strain responsible for the attack, only, uhm it's not a Strain sir." Captain and King of Scepter4, Munakata Reisi looked over at his panting subordinate with a look of curiosity. Motioning for the man to continue he listened to him carefully. Nodding in understanding he pushed his glasses further up his nose and walked over the their suspect. Looking over the man he saw he was tall, lanky, and dirty looking - and judging by his flaring green aura, a Green Clansman.

"What's a Green doing in these parts and causing destruction much less?" The man spat at him but said nothing in return. Munakata sighed and turned to his second in command, Awashima Seri. "Process him and see if you can contact the Green King to see why his clansman is running rampant in my territory." The woman nodded and turned to her subordinates to issue orders and set about following her own. He watched silently as his men struggled with the opposing clansman and an annoyed click of a tongue made him turn to look at his third. "Fushimi-kun, do you have any thoughts on the situation?" The young man only rolled his eyes before walking away without a word. He watched the teen's back as he disappeared into the crowd before turning to look up at the sky with a small smile.

* * *

"Kamamoto! You stupid bastard, watch where you're going with that thing!" A young, and rather vibrant, chestnut haired teen yelled at a chubby fellow in a white sweat suit as he carried a box of liquor from the basement. The chubby man had been carrying down a long pole with a spiked end (as it had broken in a recent bar fight) and had nearly hit the boy in the face with the spiked end. The man apologized and moved quickly to get out of the way and to dispose of the, now dangerous, object. The chestnut shook his head and continued up the stairs where a large group of guys were cleaning up a trashed bar. "Kusanagi-san~! Where would like this at?!" The said man turned and drooped his sunglasses down his nose to eye the boy momentarily.

"Ah, Yata-chan! Just set it behind the bar for now, would ya?" The teen nodded in affirmation before moving to perform his duty and help continue with the clean-up. Wiping at his sweaty brow, he bent over to scoop up a pan full of debris when the front door bell chimed. Looking up he suddenly caught sight of a flash of green before a shock of air sent the room into a frenzy.

They were under attack.

**A/N:** Welp, so I hope you guys like it and to be honest, I'm only going to update this one if the chapter gets at least 5 reviews. No offense but~ I really need to work on my other stuff more and this thing really is lowest priority. Anyways,Review, follow, favorite. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I didn't get all of the reviews I was asking for but I decided to update anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

To 44himeka44: *sniffs* I think I smell a Reisi fangirl, haha. And don't worry about asking for more Reisi scenes this story is really going to be centered around him and some Scepter4 shenanigans.

To jamila-la-5: Thank you very much. (I had to put dashes because your name gets erased with the periods.)

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter Two**

Munakata just stared as his clansmen wrestled the captured Green Clansman into a seat and strapped him down. Cuffing him with power restraint handcuffs, they proceeded to interrogate the man. After a few hours Munakata's patience began to ware thin and he huffed in annoyance. Fushimi Saruhiko stood beside him, glancing at him as he noticed his superior officer becoming agitated quickly.

"Captain, why don't you question him instead?" Fushimi inquired as he continued to peer at his boss curiously. Said man huffed again as his eye twitched.

"I don't see why not, as he isn't answering to my subordinates I shall question him instead. Come, Fushimi-kun." The younger clicked his tongue with a groan as he forced himself to follow the older into the interrogation room. Inside it was a blank room with the only object in the room being the chair the Green was strapped into. Opposite the chair was a large two way mirror with the reflective side facing the inside of the room. The walls were wood and plain with not a single piece of adornment. Munakata stood behind the restrained man facing the mirror as Fushimi placed himself in a corner out of sight but being observant himself.

"What is your name?" Munakata questioned in a rather curt tone. The man smiled and his head sagged to the side. He mumbled something to himself which none were able to hear. Fushimi felt his aggravation rising exponentially as he restrained himself from hurting the captive. "Repeat what you said, now louder." The man began to laugh in a deranged way before he tilted his head back to peer at Munakata with glowing green eyes.

"Kagutsu... Never... Died..." The man burst into sudden fits of laughter as Munakata rubbed at his temple. "Kagutsu~, Kagutsu~, oh how we will all fall~" Munakata shook his head and waved the remaining Blue clansmen from the room. Munakata stood before the, seemingly mad, clansman leaning before the man in the chair Munakata watched the man's eyes roll back to show only the white. "An avenging angel here to bring death, we will die, die, die. All die. Die, die, die, die, die.." The man continued to chant over and over again and Munakata stood with narrowed eyes. He left the room closing and locking the door behind him as a man in the Blue's uniform ran towards him. His long hair was pulled into a side ponytail and he wore large glasses.

"Enomoto-kun, what is it?" Munkata inquired at the man's frantic eyes.

"We just received intel that the Red Clan's domain was attacked. We're not sure if there was anyone inside or if any are hurt or deceased." Adjusting his glasses, the blue King briskly walked passed the male quickly making his way to the control room to make preparations for departure.

"Kagutsu is back!" A voice screamed from the interrogation room. "He attacked the Red Clan domain at noon. I told you! I TOLD YOU!" Munakata ignored the voice and ran to aid the remnants of the Red Clan as soon as possible.

* * *

Yata pulled himself into a sitting position in an alley at least 10 blocks from Homra Bar and propped up his mangled left leg. Leaning back against the dirty wall he closed his eyes as he calmed his raging heartbeat and labored breathing. Kamamoto, Chitose, Bandou, Anna, and Shouhei were with him tending to his injured frame making him hiss out as antiseptic was applied to his burning cuts. Breathing through his nose he opened his eyes to look over his fellow clansmen closely. They weren't nearly as hurt as he was, but they still received a good bit of damage. Anna had a cut on her upper left cheek and some scraps on her arms and egs, a few tears in her dress as well but she was okay. Shouhei lost his hat during the fight and suffered a sprained wrist and a good amount of cuts and bruises. Bandou was no better but also not much worse and Kamamoto was almost unharmed as he was in the basement at the time of the attack.

"What the hell just happened?" Yata questioned before clenching his jaw in pain when Kamamoto set his broken leg and began to wrap it. When the initial blast had hit, Yata was sent flying into an opposing wall and landed awkwardly on his leg effectively fracturing it first. After fighting with a few masked men, he was pushed down the stairs into the basement where his leg was broken further, this one making the bone rip out of his flesh and exposing itself to the air. He managed to get up and limp towards some cover behind a wall of crates, but the trail of blood and the yelp he released when he caught his injured leg on some broken piping exposed his hiding place. What happened down there his fellow clansmen didn't know, only that Yata limped back up the stairs dragging his bloodied body into view and they used his appearance as the signal to escape.

"Kamamoto applied more pressure to the insistent bleeding coming from a punctured artery in his leg. Yata made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper and threw his head back blinded by the pain. Kamamoto gave a mumbled apology as Chitose took off his shirt tearing it and using it to further wrap the vanguard's leg. Yata grabbed hold of Shouhei's shoulder and leaned against him as the older boys finished heir work on him. When his leg was finally set down, Chitose answered his earlier question.

"I'm not even sure myself, Yata-san, but they didn't seem to want any of us to get away. I hope the other guys are okay." Yata nodded and tilted his head to peer at Anna. Her eyes were glassy showing that the young girl wanted to cry but wouldn't allow herself to do so. Yata put out his arms to her signalling a hug and she rushed over rubbing her forehead against his shirt. Desperate for comfort and scared not only for herself but for her clan, Anna began to softly cry against the skater's once white shirt.

"It's okay Anna, don't cry. I'm sure every one is fine. We'll call to make sure, okay?" Yata softly spoke into her hair and he gently rubbed at her back in a soothing manner. Taking it as a queue, Bandou pulled out his phone and called the other remnants speaking quickly to every one he was able to reach quickly and sometimes tripping over his words. He seemed he almost couldn't get them out fast enough and after the last phone call Anna seemed to perk up and rubbed at her eyes like a baby. Yata gave her a pat on her head as Shouhei found a busted granola bar in his pocket and handed it to the child. She nibbled on it though she wasn't hungry when they noticed some Blue's cars speeding by with sirens blazing.

"Looks like they heard about the attack," Kamamoto mumbled and stood up. "Should we head back or signal for them?" Yata sneered but nodded. Although he personally hated the Blue Clan even more than before the death of his King, Yata knew they would need their help.

"Call them if you can," he said simply and Anna sat beside him cuddled against his side. Kamamoto nodded as he and Chitose ran into the street and manged to waved down one car. When it pulled up to the alley, a young man with brown messy hair jumped out and called for a medic from inside the truck. Rushing over with he medic they tended further to Yata's leg effectively stopping his bleeding and putting a temporary splint on his leg. As the remnants told the Blue clansman about their ordeal another car pulled up and the Blue King himself jumped out with a cold look.

"What happened?" He demanded as he looked over at Yata with Anna huddled against his side.

"We were ambushed. Don't know by who, they were wearing black masks and weren't using any abilities. They surprised us then overwhelmed us. We managed to get away though, so no worries there." Munakata nodded and approached the vanguard.

"Are there any others hurt? Any of your other clansmen?" Yata shook his head.

"They weren't at the bar and we already called them. They're all okay." The Blue King sighed almost in relief and looked at the others.

"Do any of you need medical attention as well?" They shook their heads.

"Nah, Yata got the worst of it really. He was hit directly by the first blast then thrown down the stairs into the basement. Got into a nasty fight down there too it seems. The guy you fought, Yata-san, you think he's still there?" Yata shook his head.

"He was already chasing me again by the time I got to the stairs. He most likely got away along with his buddies." Chitose looked sad and stared at the floor.

"This sucks," he mumbled as Yata was pulled onto a stretcher. "We never would have lost if we still had Mikoto-san." Even a year later the sting of pain was there at the thought of their lost king. Yata clenched his fist and glared at the brunette.

"Yeah well, we can fix that. We don't need to think we need our King to survive. We gotta do it on our own too. Imagine how disappointed he would be if he saw us crawling around asking for others to help us without even trying on our first. Che, shit's embarrassing!" It was unusual for Yata to be the one talking sense and that truth made the other clansmen feel even more embarrassed. Once he was wheeled into the medical van, the rest of Homra showed up looking wild eyed and frantic. It took several minutes and Yata yelling at them in frustration to finally calm them down. Yata sat quietly save for the occasional groan as his leg was moved and bumped against the cushion of the gurney whilst on their way to the hospital.

There Yata was sent to the operation room to properly mend his leg and take care of the severe lacerations and other damage dealt to his leg. After two and a half hours of surgery Yata was wheeled into a room to rest until discharge. The rest of Homra sat in the waiting area when he was finally released and immediately Kusanagi was at his side questioning him. Yata just shook him off not in the mood to converse as he had Kamamoto help him fill his prescriptions for pain killers and antibiotics for any infections. Munakata approached Kusanagi as he watched the boy limp away with the chubbier boy at his side.

"I believe I have information you may want and I also believe it pertains to the recent attack on your fellow clansmen." Kusanagi turned to the Blue King slowly.

"And you're just now telling me this? You really are a prick."

**A/N:**Hey~ I think I may have made Kusanagi a little OOC at the end, but oh well. Let me know how I did please? Review, follow, favorite!


End file.
